


Hold You to That

by ragnarok89



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Partnership, Post-Canon, Promises, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “We’re young once, you know; no need to waste it.”
Relationships: Sumimura Yoshimori/Yukimura Tokine
Kudos: 12





	Hold You to That

"So," Tokine spoke, almost out of the blue, "I think that not everything we do together should be tied with being a Kekkaishi."

"Hm, oh, I'm with you there," Yoshimori replied, sitting up straight. "It gets exhausting after a while, you know?"

"Looks like we agree on something," Tokine said, leaning closer, just for a second.

"Don't we always?"

"Not _all_ the time, Yoshimori." Tokine glanced round the room before looking at him. "Still," she spoke, wary, and Yoshimori narrowed his eyes, wondering. "It wouldn't hurt to go somewhere, do something outside of our duties as Kekkaishi," she continued, "just…be actual teenagers, you know?

"Hey, you're right! We're young once, you know; no need to waste it." Yoshimori smiled, clenching his fists and standing up onto his feet.

Tokine couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, almost beaming, before nodding in kind. "Exactly! Like, sometime after school, before we take watch, we could go see the sights," she said. "There's so much we have to see in this town." She tilted her head to one side. "That'd be fun."

"Sure, that'd be great. I'm gonna hold you to that, Tokine." Yoshimori nodded, still smiling.

Tokine smiled once again. "Right back at you, Yoshimori."


End file.
